Better Call Saul Timeline
The following is a timeline of Better Call Saul that estimates the exact dates when the episodes in each season occurred. The days in which the episodes occurred are completely estimated and include downtime between the episodes as well. Pre-show Timeline August 1973 - *Jimmy begins stealing from his dad's store's register. May 23, 1984 * Jimmy graduates from University of American Samoa c.1992 - / / *Jimmy and Marco pull the Rolex scam. *Jimmy performs Chicago Sun Roof, gets arrested. *Chuck gets Jimmy out of prison. Jimmy moves to ABQ. *Chuck and Rebecca invite Jimmy over for dinner following his first week at HHM. Between 1997-2000 - *Jimmy passes the bar. *Jimmy quits working for HHM. 1999 - *Chuck and Jimmy's mother passes away. January 2001 - *Chuck takes a sabbatical from HHM. September 2001 - *Matty is killed. March 2002 - *Mike kills Hoffman and Fenski. Moves to ABQ. Season 1 Timeline * - May 13-May 25, 2002 (thirteen days) * - May 25-June 15, 2002 (three weeks) * - June 15-16, 2002 (two days) * - June 16-20, 2002 (five days) * - June 20-22, 2002 (three days) * - June 22, 2002 (one day) * - June 23-25, 2002 (three days) * - June 26-28, 2002 (three days) * - June 28-30, 2002 (three days) * - June 30-July 18, 2002 (three weeks) Season 2 Timeline TBA Season 3 Timeline March 4th, 2003 - *Kim has lunch with Mesa Verde people, writes check (with date) to HHM and gives it to Howard. Post-Breaking Bad Timeline Only shown during the opening scene of each season premier episode. These brief scenes show what happened to Jimmy following the events of Breaking Bad after he disappears under Ed's Witness Protection program. ?/?/201? - *Gene (Jimmy's WP pseudonym) is working as a Cinnabon manager in Omaha. *After returning home, Gene watches late-night TV before opening a box with a VCR and proceeding to watch old 'Saul Goodman' ads. ?/?/201? - *Gene is locking up the Cinnabon and seeing off his workers for the night. *As Gene is throwing out the day's rubbish, the one-way door shuts on him. *Gene is freed by the janitor who finds him at 11pm. A close-up of the wall reveals he etched the words 'SG was here' into the wall behind him. ?/?/201? - *Gene starts a normal day working at Cinnabon. *While Gene is on lunch break, he spots a kid running off with DVDs under his jacket who hides inside a photo booth. Mall cops approach Gene asking if he saw the kid, to which he points out the photo booth and the cop apprehend him. As the kid is essorted away, Gene stands up and yells at the kid to call a lawyer. *When Gene returns to Cinnabon, he collapses from the stress of the prior situation. Notes *Jimmy's (Gene's) position at the Cinnabon was alluded to in Breaking Bad episode 'Granite State'. Time References *Chuck is seen with a Vaio laptop in the flashback to Jimmy passing the bar, setting the earliest for this flashback to 1997 when the line was first released. *The initial date 5/13/02 is seen on Jimmy’s paycheck in Uno. *The date of 5/25/02 is determined by a receipt attached to Lars' medical forms as found by Chuck. *The newspaper Chuck steals show the date 6/20/02. *Marco tells Jimmy it's been 10 years since he’s seen him setting the year for the slippin jimmy flashbacks to around 1992. Timeline